


【授权翻译】甜蜜点

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Cooking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 克鲁利回书店时发现他的天使变得不一样了。他变成了她，浑身赤裸，做着家务。克鲁利乐见其成。译者：做蛋糕吃蛋糕吃天使。PWP。亚茨是大色胚。这位作者太太很爱写 BDSM。好饿好饿好饿，我真的好饿。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 25





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251472) by [tuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles). 



书店门口的铃声叮叮当当地响起，克鲁利进门来，仔细地关上门又锁好。尽管正值热闹的营业日，门上的牌子还是转到了“已关门”，而恶魔是绝不会让哪怕一个顾客偷偷摸摸地溜进来的。

“天使？”他喊道，这已经成了他的第二天性，他的版本的“亲爱的，我回来了”轻轻地回荡在书他店里。

在他看来，这家老旧的书店和它楼上的小公寓比起他自己在梅菲尔区那套一尘不染的顶层公寓更有家的感觉，他正是从后者那里过来的。

他想不起上一次在顶层公寓过夜是在什么时候了，在他的天使不在的地方睡觉的感觉太过陌生，尤其是在他们终于咬紧牙关，向天堂和地狱竖起中指然后结了婚之后。

这些年来，他把自己的东西零零碎碎地搬过来。这里一盒唱片，那里几盆之物，所有的物品都很自然地混进了书店和公寓里。即便如此，他依然保留着顶层公寓的地契，时不时地过去看看，主要是去翻翻他没带过来的堆成山的衣物。当然了，也是为了给他剩下的那些植物好好训话。他给它们设置了一套最先进的自动浇水系统，他长期不过去照看也没事，但如果让这些东西趁他不在的时候放任自由地生长的话，他可原谅不了自己。哦，不，他不可能让这种事发生的。

今天早上，他刚刚和他的植物们进行了一次超长训话，他严厉地盯着它们，检查了每一片叶子，确保所有的植物都长得繁茂健康。还有，不用说，没有 _叶斑_ 。等他完事了，它们都吓得发得发抖，叶子的抖动声在他听来犹如天籁。

是的，今天对我们的红发恶魔来说是不错的一天。

当亚茨拉斐尔没有立刻回应时，他并不感到惊讶，在天使深深地沉浸于一本小说或对着一盒精致的巧克力垂涎欲滴的时候总是不能好好地注意到呼唤。所以，恶魔并不担心，扭扭身子往书店深处走，让感觉引导自己找到那个神圣的金发美人的所在。

他没花多长时间。他能感觉到天使的能量从书店后面的厨房里散发出来，那种感觉就像夜空中闪亮的灯塔在召唤他。就算他感觉不到，古典乐和锅碗瓢盆的叮叮当当声也足以告诉他的耳朵这件事。于是，恶魔带着微笑，循着足迹，渴望见到他的爱人。

在那里，阳光照耀的小小的温馨的厨房里，有一个天堂造物，娇艳欲滴， _全身赤裸_ ，只挂了一条又薄，又粉，又精致的蕾丝边围裙。

克鲁利感觉自己的心脏在肋骨底下停止了跳动，然后他才意识到自己不小心暂停了时间，要么就是他刚刚被无形体化了（或者二者皆而有之）。

亚茨拉斐尔，他亲爱的天使，他的生命，他的光，把他的躯体变成了女性形态。克鲁利已经很久、很久没能有幸见到他的天使的女性版本了。本就丰满的曲线更加柔软、圆润、饱满。象牙白的肉体变得更加白皙，就像是刚挤出的鲜奶。那一头毛绒绒的柔软的头发那么美，那么长，挽成一个松散的发髻，用一条漂亮的粉色丝带帮助，与围裙的布料相配。几根卷发逃逸出发髻，落在赤裸的肩膀上，环绕着那瓷似的脸颊。

还有那条 _围裙_ 。

那块布料被丝带牢牢地系在他身后，固定在他丰满的腰上。一个傻气的蝴蝶结坐落在他雪白的圆润的屁股上，随着他踏出的每一个步子弹跳着。

 _哦，操，我又回天堂了_ ？纤瘦的红发恶魔一手捂着心口，靠在门框上思考着。 _我到底做了什么好事，才会得到这么个美人_ ？他扪心自问，同时也极为庆幸自己是整个宇宙中唯一一个能见到这番景象，这等 _奇迹_ 的存在。

克鲁利与万能的主之间的关系十分复杂，这不是什么秘密。然而，在这一刻，这一秒，他全心全意地感谢了上帝，感谢她造出了这个如此完美的造物。完美的天使。 _他的天使_ 。

亚茨拉斐尔看上去是在烘焙，空气中弥漫着的香草和黄油的香气越来越浓郁，天使俯身打开烤箱，用一双格子隔热手套拿出一盘金黄酥脆的纸杯蛋糕。

操——恶魔咬紧牙关，紧紧盯着弯下腰的天使，心中涌上一股欲望。那屁股是多么柔软，多么甜美， _哦，而且非常好操_ 。恶魔面色潮红，在那呆站了一会儿，静静地看着天使忙碌着，沉浸在烘焙的世界里。克鲁利甚至不知道他的金发天使发现他了没有，不过他不在乎。他在乎的就只有这有多他妈的神奇，还有他能看到这些有多幸运。

等他确定自己还活着而且这一切不是什么幻梦（或者是酒精引起的幻觉），恶魔轻盈地跨过厨房，小心翼翼地、悄无声息地靠近了天使。

就像风中的一片羽毛，蛇顺滑地贴上了爱人的身后，搂住那神圣的腰肢，把脸埋在那雪白的脖颈里。

“你 _到底_ 对我的丈嘶嘶夫做了什么？”蛇类的嘶嘶声震荡在天使的喉咙上，顿时吓了他一跳，尖叫出声。

短暂的惊吓只持续了一秒，亚茨拉斐尔笑着用圆润的屁股往后顶了顶恶魔，无比地享受这个占有欲满满的拥抱。

“他被暂时征用了。”金发美人咯咯笑着，他的声音现在比平时高了一点儿，只让显得更可爱了。“我恐怕你得忍受我一阵子了，亲爱的。至少得等到今晚我把这些纸杯蛋糕呈献给苏活区女子厨艺俱乐部之前。”

“啊，我知道了。”克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边低声说道，在耳垂上轻轻一吻。

“好吧，我想在那之前，我只能忍一忍了。”他装模作样地叹了口气，然后，当他伸出手，感受到那对落入他掌中沉甸甸的乳房时，他禁不住嘲讽地笑了一声。他的声音变得更低沉了，带上了欲望的调子，在那雪白的肌肤上震颤着，他把天使搂得更紧了，渴切地在那柔软的后颈上落下更多的吻。

亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑了起来，既为克鲁利的话而笑，也被喉咙上的亲吻带来的掻痒而笑。他的呻吟声很可爱，也很娇媚，他低头看向刚出炉的小蛋糕。他轻轻地把每一个小蛋糕从托盘上拿下，放到晾架上，小心注意着不让手指被烫伤。

又亲了几下，舔了几下，再调皮地咬上一口，恶魔满足地低声嘶吼了一声，看看了这些小蛋糕。“它们看起来不错。”他一边说，一边揉搓着那对丰满的乳房，享受着它们在他手中的重量。

“嗯哼……哦，是的，谢谢你，亲爱的。”天使在他的抚摸下呻吟着，圆润的鼻头和红润的脸颊上蔓延着红晕。

“这是我在 19 世纪学到的一个老房子……我稍微改了一点儿，多加了点白兰地。”他轻声笑着，手指爱抚着一块蛋糕，白兰地的香气已经突破柔软的表面溢出了。

“听起来很美味，天使……不过你还没有向我解释一件事。”红发恶魔咧嘴一笑，修长的手指找到两棵玫瑰色的乳头，轻轻捏了捏。“你为什么要 _裸体_ ？”

神圣造物随着乳头被拉扯而扭动着，饱满的臀部自然而然地向后撅起，寻求接触。当他感受到对方的情欲紧贴着他，那又长又硬的东西贴着他的下身的，他的脸更红了，热得发烫。

女性形态的他矮了几寸，让本就高大的恶更加游刃有余地牢牢笼罩在这个丰满的小女人身上，像块漆黑的、不祥的乌云。

天使满脸通红，结结巴巴地想用尽量无辜的方式解释。“我—呃—我只是不想让面粉和鸡蛋毁了我的衣服，还有……好吧，我不是 _完全_ 赤裸的，不是吗？”他哼哼着，像个受欺负的孩子，低头看向那条蕾丝边围裙，它只够遮住他的下体。

克鲁利深深地笑了；那阵阵的震动沿着天使的背脊挑逗着。“哦，不，天使。不。你这样子就别想和我装什么娇羞。”

亚茨拉斐尔还是显得很害羞，娇俏地扭着身子，发出可爱的小声娇嗔，除了刺激恶魔以外没有任何作用。

“ _去卧室，现在就去_ 。”克鲁利对着他的耳廓低声说道。

“但是， _克鲁利_ ，”金发美人呜咽着，抽抽鼻子指向面前的纸杯。“我还没做完呢。它们需要糖霜和装饰。”他撅起嘴，在恶魔占有欲满满的怀抱里扭过身来。那双婴儿蓝的双眼是那么的天真纯洁，对着那金色的瞳孔 _乞求_ ，恳求能把甜点做完。

“呃呃呃啊啊，好吧！“恶魔沮丧地咆哮着，无力反抗那宝石蓝的眼神。“我只会在一个条件下帮你。”他盯着天使的脸，欣赏他脸上的表情，伸手拉住了围裙的丝带。他毫不费力就把蝴蝶结解开了，布料飘落到地板上，汇成一滩闪闪发光的粉红色。

“哦！”柔美的双唇叹息道。天使笑了，满脸通红，感激地看着他邪恶的蛇。

“嗯……也许你可以帮我打发奶油？”亚茨拉斐尔柔声问道，像一个小妻子在要求她强壮的丈夫帮忙打开一个罐头。他轻咬下唇，等待着恶魔的回应。

克鲁利用那种只有他能做到的咧到耳后根的淫荡又性感的方式笑了，把亚茨拉斐尔拉到腿上，用一只膝盖挤进他肉嘟嘟的大腿间，用力挤压着他赤裸的下体。他俯下身来，金瞳闪亮，嘴唇狠狠地压上天使的双唇，狂野、热情、 _饥渴_ 。非人的长舌滑过那双丰满的双唇，任性地探索着那个柔软湿润的洞穴，和天使的舌头纠缠在一起。

“你说要打发奶油？”他笑着说，前额和天使的相抵。“我想我能应付得来。”他说着，不情不愿地放开金发天使，在他漂亮的小屁股上响亮地拍了一下才松开手。

 _冷静点伙计，冷静点_ 。他默念着，一把扯下自己的黑色夹克，扔到一边。他把袖子高高卷起，露出小臂。这个小动作让他觉得自己更有男子气概了，就像他要给本特利加油之类的。

“行了，来吧，奶油！”他像个要进斗兽场的角斗士一样咆哮道。

天使咯咯笑着，努力不要沉迷于阳光在恶魔赤裸的手臂上反射的样子。众所周知这条蛇轻盈敏捷，但他身上还是有不少肌肉，清晰的弘二头肌线条足以让任何一个女人（和男人）晕倒。

“给，甜心，”亚茨拉斐尔递给克鲁利一个大碗。里面放了不少切成小块的黄油，软化得刚刚好。黄油边上还有很多糖粉和调配均匀的香料和调味料。

“我没有那种新式的电动搅拌器，所以恐怕你得用老办法来做。希望你不介意，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔递给红发恶魔一个大号金属打蛋器。

“一点也不，天使……我会把这玩意儿打得稀烂！”他说，为金发天使不为所动的样子偷笑着。那熟悉的“圣洁无比”的眉头只会惹得恶魔更加喋喋不休地咒骂。

“你确实会。”天使淡淡地说，然后就去整理罐子里的糖果了，等蛋糕上挤好了奶油他就能装饰上去了。他满意地笑了笑，决定挑一些紫色和红色的来用。

恶魔深吸一口气，握住打蛋器的手柄，大力搅打起来，看着里面的东西慢慢地软化，然后开始成型。他感到手臂开始酸痛了，看了看边上那个甜美的造物。他看起来是那么地柔软，温暖，一丝不挂，而且还他妈的非常 _好操_ 。

恶魔低吼一声，感觉又有了动力，忘记了手臂的酸痛，加快了搅拌的速度，疯狂地搅拌着，直到奶油奶酪变得浓稠，挺立成一座座坚挺的山峰。

亚茨拉斐尔忍不住左顾右盼，清澈的蓝眼睛不时偷瞄着那个精力充沛的恶魔，因为他把他妈的黄油溅了出来。他吞咽了一下，暗自希望那双强壮的手臂正在揉捏的是他自己的身体。他的脸红了，试图深呼吸让自己冷静下来，这只会让他赤裸的乳房上下起伏，每吸一次他其实并不需要的氧气就高高膨胀一次。

“好了！”恶魔吼道，粗暴地把碗推到他面前，坐到凳子上。“然后呢？”他饥渴地盯着天使，看着像是随时都会扑到他亲爱的金发天使身上。 _要是能就好了，_ 他想， _该死的纸杯蛋糕_ ！

“哦，这真是完美极了，亲爱的！”金发天使兴奋地俯身检查恶魔的劳动成果。他的下颌线棱角分明，丰满的乳房低垂着，摇曳着，诱惑着。天使伸出指尖蘸了一下打发好的奶油，伸进嘴里吮吸。

“嗯——， _美味极了（scrumptious）_ ！”他赞叹道，伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇上沾到的糖霜。

恶魔咬紧牙关哼了一声，“然后嘶嘶呢！？”他重复道，他的耐心已经被消耗到十分危险的境地了。

“对，是的，”甜美的天使想了想，还在回味着舌尖的余味，掏出一个裱花袋。“然后就是把这些奶油都装进来，然后挤到蛋糕上……我想蛋糕应该已经冷却得差不多了……”他戳了戳蛋糕的表面，点点头，“马上就行了。”

“ _至少这里还有东西能冷却得下来_ ！”红发恶魔喘着气低声吼道。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“没什么，天使，呃，给我。”他从天使手上扯过裱花袋，粗暴地舀起奶油往袋子里塞。

“小心点！“亚茨拉斐尔尖叫了一声。

“呃呃啊！”克鲁利叹了口气，压下火气，让天使看着他温柔地舀起另一勺，轻轻地倒进袋子里。

天使开心地点点头，又有几缕卷发从发髻里跑出来了，环绕着他瓷似的完美无瑕的脸庞。

“嘶嘶真嘶嘶可爱”克鲁利想着，笑得像个恋爱中的傻子，完成了手头的任务，把每一滴奶油都刮得干干净净。

“好极了！“亚茨拉斐尔表扬道，开心地拍着手，像是在祈祷，然后拿来一个冷却架，把蛋糕放在自己和英俊的红发恶魔的身边。

“现在你可以轻轻地， _轻轻地_ ，把奶油挤到蛋糕上面，尽量慢一点，做出个漂亮的漩涡……要不，我来？——”

“我来就好，天使……你要记住，我 _曾经_ 从零开始创造了整个星系，我 _想_ 我能搞定这些小小的纸杯蛋糕。”

“好的，亲爱的。”天使微微一笑，把恶魔留给了奶油，转身去准备装饰用的糖果。他现在要挑出些可爱的搭配来。

克鲁利集中精神，尽可能不去想身边那个裸体的女神，挤压着裱花袋，想着这样应该能在蛋糕上挤出一道漂亮的漩涡形奶油。出乎他的意料，他挤出的奶油歪歪扭扭的，而且还不连贯。他皱起了眉头。

亚茨拉斐尔瞥了一眼，唇角扬起一道戏谑的弧线。

“哦，你闭嘴吧！“克鲁利咆哮道，尽管天使其实什么都没说。”第一个总是不算数的，大家都知道的！“

“我什么都没说，亲爱的。”天使冷静地说。

“是啊，嗯，但你 _想了_ ！”

亚茨拉斐尔为他丈夫有多可爱轻轻地笑出声来，他在遭遇挫折的时候尤其可爱。

克鲁利尽量压下火气，集中注意力，重新轻轻地拿起裱花袋，很慢很慢地用匀速挤压着，移动着。他金色的双瞳瞪得像鹰一样，看着浓稠的奶油盘绕着攀升，最后收成一个漂亮的尖端。

蛇十分自满地笑了，努力克制住自己的洋洋得意，继续给剩下的蛋糕都挤上完美的奶油裱花。

在他做到一半的时候，克鲁利突然感觉到身边亚茨拉斐尔的温暖的存在，近到那雪白的肉体紧紧地贴着自己削瘦的身体。他幸福地笑了笑，看着天使安静地往奶油上加上装饰糖果，那些漂亮的装饰让这些甜点变得更加完美。

克鲁利没有说话，他不想破坏这个完美的时刻。他只是继续挤着奶油，而天使则把五颜六色的糖果撒到奶油上，就像是森林仙女在长满青苔的森林地面上轻柔地撒着花瓣，克鲁利曾十分熟悉这样的画面。

等他给最后一个光秃秃的纸杯蛋糕挤好奶油后，他静静地站在那里，原地不动，让那个肉乎乎的天使不得不靠在他身上才能够得着最后一个蛋糕。在天使撒上最后的糖果时，一只丰满的乳房垂了下来，不小心擦到了其中一只蛋糕上的奶油。

“噢，糟了。”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着收回身子，看着左乳头上那一抹奶油。他伸出修剪整齐的手指，从乳白色的肌肤上舀起那抹奶油送进口中。“ _一点也不能浪费，_ ”他一边舔舐一边想道，舌尖绕着手指打转，想把奶油全舔干净。

他吸吮着手指，脸颊两侧微微下陷，抬起湛蓝的双眼，发现克鲁利正死死盯着他，满脸震惊。蛇的瞳孔放得很大，黑色的瞳仁变成尖锐的细条，越过琥珀色的海面。他看着眼前这个超自然生物，知道这种场景 _一定_ 是个幻象。来自他最堕落的梦境中的幻象。

被惊呆了的恶魔深吸了一口气，抬眼看向天使的眼睛，看着那优雅的蓝色双眼，亚茨拉斐尔还在慢慢地把手指插进口中，把它舔得干干净净，然后才拔出来。他还伸出舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，想舔干净所有残留的奶油，脸上扬起一个天真无邪的笑容。

“ _去卧室，现在就去_ 。”恶魔现在既痛苦又受挫，他低声咆哮道，重复着之前的要求。

他的声音现在更低沉，更黑暗，更 _渴求_ 。

“可是，可是”天使又来了，煞有介事地四下打量着厨房。“我们得整理干净，你看这样子太——”

蛇爆发出一声长长的、愤怒的低吼，分叉的舌尖发出威胁性的嘶嘶声，向矮小的天压下身来，握紧了手中的裱花袋。袋子里剩下的一点奶油从管嘴里喷了出来，“啪”的一声溅落在克鲁利的蛇皮鞋上。

就在红发恶魔即将要为第二次被拒绝爆发的时候，天使弯下腰来，低头跪下，然后…… _哦操他的地狱，嘶嘶就是这样嘶嘶_ ……

克鲁利没法移开目光，不会眨一下眼睛，他身下的珍贵造物跪在地板上，弯腰舔着他蛇皮鞋上的奶油。那个屁股，那个该死的美妙的屁股竟然还敢 _晃动_ ，在空气中傲慢地抖动着，亚茨拉斐尔愉快地呻吟着，享受着奶油的味道和鳞片在舌尖上的质感。奶油已经被舔干净了，可他还在继续亲吻着他的鞋子，像只小猫决心把它的奶碗舔干净一样舔着他鞋上的鳞片。

克鲁利现在是如此得硬，他本来就紧得过分的牛仔裤带来的压力现在就像是一种酷刑。他的鸡巴现在跳得像他的第二颗心脏一样快，迫切地渴求得到自由，被那天赐的舌头舔舐。

“ _去卧室，他妈的现在就去_ ！”当天使抬起他无辜又纯洁的宝宝蓝的双眼，可爱地望向他时，他吼叫道。“否则我现在就把你压在这肮脏的地板上操你，天使。”他咆哮道，把裱花袋“哐当”一声扔进了水池里。

天使什么都没说。他只是害羞地笑了笑，向后靠去，四肢摊开躺倒在地板上。他扭动着，丰满的屁股压在地板上，抬眼看向金瞳，舔了舔嘴唇，“喵”了一声。他柔软的手滑过自己赤裸的身体曲线，一路抚过那些凹陷处，捧住自己的乳房，揉捏着，按摩着，就像那是一对大面团。

然后是那个。哦，那么小，但最为挑衅的东西。一个邪恶的笑容，在天使的唇边浮现。

“这个混蛋！”克鲁利在脑子里尖叫，手指飞速地“啪”地打了一声响指，他的衣服全都消失不见了，他滑下身去。闪电般地向他残忍的诱惑者发起复仇。

这个恼人的天使将要接受接下来发生在他身上的事。

而克鲁利会给他的。

狠狠地。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 严重受挫且无比饥渴的克鲁利向诱惑人的小天使发起复仇。确保亚茨拉斐尔知道谁才能真正地说了算。
> 
> 纯 PWP。第三章会有点 BDSM。

像一柄白热的利刃切开柔软的黄油，受挫的恶魔把自己狠狠挤进亚茨拉斐尔柔软的大腿间，完美地贴合着，就像他生来注定要在那里。

在克鲁利看来，从天使敢舔他鞋子那一刻起，前戏的概念就直接被抛到了九霄云外。如果这样一个 _所谓的纯洁的_ 天使敢残忍到做出这种挑逗他性欲的举动，那他就得做好准备，接受一根硬邦邦的恶魔鸡巴狠狠地插进他的身体。

因为这就是现在正发生的事。

柔软的大蛇一埋进天使的腿间，他那长长的阳具就深深地插入了这个烦人的天使的身体里。他从躯体深处发出一声酣畅淋漓的长长的呻吟，向全世界宣告把蛋蛋埋在这个天赐的小穴里的感觉美妙得不可思议。

锋利的黑色指甲紧抓着肉乎乎的屁股，他握得更紧了，手指深深地陷进这引人发狂的肉体里。诱人的爱抚就是为了这个，为了让这个恶魔抓住他，抱住他，一次一次又一次地向天使索取。他很快地、粗暴地、极为愤怒地抽插着，让天使尖叫了起来。

亚茨拉斐尔在快感中挣扎着，在厨房的地板上扭动着，像一条无助的鱼想回到水里。刚才还在喵喵叫的天使绝望地伸出手，贪婪的小手在空气中胡乱挥舞，想抓住一条恶魔的肌肉发达的手臂。克鲁利无情地甩开了那双迫切的手，阵阵呻吟灼烧着他的喉咙，他把天使的腿抬高搭在自己的肩膀上，调整了一下金发天使的姿势，好让自己插得更深。

野性的黄眼睛像野火一样燃烧，深深地望进那对婴儿蓝的双眸中，只看到了更深更浓的绝望。

“你这个 _小嘶嘶混蛋_ 。“他伸出分叉的舌尖嘶嘶道，像是在品尝着周围的空气，其中弥漫着浓郁的糖分和性爱的味道。

“你以为你能在诱惑这件事上胜过我吗？你这个 _肮脏的_ 小天使！”克鲁利牢牢地抱住一只光滑的大腿，另一只手用力地抓握着他的屁股，把他的鸡巴好好地放到他想要的位置。

“这撅得高高的小嘴……这条 _美味的_ 舌头……那些……嗯哼……那些 _该死地美妙的_ 乳头…… _操_ ……这个 _屁股_ ……哈，尤其是这个屁股！”克鲁利的獠牙危险地闪烁着光芒，他内在的那条毒蛇马上就要现身了，他狠狠地把鸡巴撞进那个湿润的小洞里，“你以为你 _真的_ 能一直拒绝我吗？就为了那些 _该死的纸杯蛋糕_ ！”

“操！”他大声咒骂道，把头向后仰，闭上眼睛，呻吟着，抽插得更加、更加用力，用他削瘦的臀部所能达到的最快的速度冲撞着。

天使明亮的蓝眸睁得大大的，敬畏地盯着压在自己身上的英俊恶魔。他的玫瑰色的双唇微微分开，张成一个写满渴求的 O 形，呻吟着，喘息着，诉说着越来越强烈的欲望。痛苦和快感混合着冲刷过他的整个躯体。他能感受到的一切只剩下了克鲁利，还有那根正插在他的逼里狠狠地干他的鸡巴。

“操-操我，克鲁-哈啊-利，操我！”天使呜咽道。

克鲁利笑了，笑得正如一个恶魔，他睁开眼睛看向身下乞求的天使。“呵， _现在_ 害羞的小天使开始要了，你可真是 _道德败坏_ 啊，我的小鸽子。”

克鲁利脸上还带着邪恶的笑，突然停下了抽插，抓住那对肉感十足的大腿，猛地把天使翻了个身，迫使他用四肢跪下。

黑色的指甲插入金色的卷发间，猛地扯开那个粉色的丝绸蝴蝶结，把那头卷发揉得乱糟糟的。他一边咆哮一边扯住一撮蓬松的发绺，一边把自己抖动着的阴茎放回那个温暖湿润的小洞里。“ _这就是_ 纯洁的小天使变成淘气的荡妇的下场，是不是啊，亲爱的？”

“是-啊啊是的”，天使一边呻吟一边说道，脑袋无力地晃动着，克鲁利紧紧抓住手中柔顺的金发，把那柔美的后颈暴露出来，带着重新涌现的欲火抽送着。

他插得那么深，以至于他的蛋蛋撞在了亚茨拉斐尔已经变得硬挺的阴蒂上。恶魔一边深深地插在里面，一边把天使的头往后扯，享受地听着天使痛得尖叫出声，然后把自己的獠牙狠狠地咬进那奶油般甜美的喉咙里。“是嘶嘶嘶，还有呢？”他一边嘶嘶一边舔舐着那道标志他的占有的咬痕。

“是……啊啊……嗯啊，是的，克鲁利主人！”甜美的，饱受折磨的天使哭喊道。

“ _别给我忘了_ ！”克鲁利咆哮道，松开了手中白金色的头发，任由天使的头无力地垂到地板上。可爱的天使感觉自己的手臂被扣住了，上半身向下倒，饱满的乳房被压在洒满面粉的地板上。天使柔顺的卷发乱糟糟地飞舞着，他被毫不留情地干倒，恶魔的鸡巴在他的大腿间烧得像火一样，以最邪恶的美妙方式摧残着他。

克鲁利放慢了抽插的速度，让自己插得更深，低头看着身下松软的天使。他带着邪恶的笑意，舔了舔自己的右手拇指，湿润它，然后伸向天使的屁股，在臀缝间滑动。亚茨拉斐尔啜泣了一声，撅起屁股，感受到那根大拇指滑进那个紧窄的入口，仅仅进入一个关节就停下了。然后他听到克鲁利低声问道：“要是我操了你紧致的屁股，你觉得我 _丈夫_ 会不会感觉妒忌呢，小姑娘？”

亚茨拉斐尔翻了个白眼，脑子里乱得像旋转木马。他试着去回答这个淫荡的问题，可是能发出的只有含糊不清的呻吟，克鲁利可没法听懂。

“嗯啊啊啊小骚货，没关系……反正我已经不想再干了……没什么能和我亲爱的丈夫那光荣的屁股相比……就算是这儿这个美味的小逼也不行。”恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，拔出大拇指，重新握住两边圆润的屁股，咕哝着，咆哮着，开始重新抽插。

亚茨拉斐尔完全是一塌糊涂。沉浸在自己的快感的小世界里，他把手伸向自己的下面，开始用力地揉按自己的阴蒂。他胖乎乎的小手指一圈一圈打着转，揉搓着丰满的蓓蕾，他身上那位潇洒的恶魔还在把他操得眼前直冒白光。他很快就感觉到刺眼的星光在他的眼皮后面闪烁，慢慢攀上了高潮的顶点。

克鲁利能感觉到天使的身体在他掌控下绷紧了，当他操得那些粉色的嫩肉翻滚的时候，那个甜美的小屄在他的鸡巴周围缩紧了，逼得他动惮不得，直到他也在一波一波的快感中到达了高潮。他弓起背来，狠狠地用几下最后的抽插碾碎了天使，放开了精关，灼热的精液深深地射入天使的身体。

“操，天使！”他吼道，闭紧双眼攀上高潮，鸡巴一跳一跳地深深插在那个被过度使用的小穴里。

亚茨拉斐尔感觉又湿又重，连头都无法从地上抬起来。他深吸了一口气，甜蜜地呻吟道，“嗯——主人……那可真是（was）……那可真是（was）太——”

克鲁利放开了他的天使，俯下身去，颀长轻盈一路贴紧亚茨拉斐尔的身体，在他的耳边嘶嘶，“真是嘶嘶（wasssss，过去时）？……哦，不，亲爱的，不。我才刚刚开始……”亚茨拉斐尔呜咽着，雪白的身体轻轻颤抖。

“还有， _谁_ 允许你高潮了？”克鲁利咆哮道，舔了一下天使耳垂下的敏感点（sweet spot）。

天使惊恐地睁大了眼睛，对着地板轻喘着。“我……没-没有人，主人……”

“没错！”恶魔的声音犹如雷霆。“现在……最后一次……趁我还没 _真正_ 发飙之前到 _他妈的卧室_ 去！”

恶魔最后狠狠地插了一下天使的小穴，拔了出来，站起身来，呆呆地看着地板上变得更柔软了的天使。他的甜美的小天使，被生生地干得半死，浑身都是汗水、糖和面粉。他从后面可以看到自己的精液开始流出，顺着乳白色的大腿滴落。他看着这一幕又咆哮了一声，天使挣扎着站起身来。

显然亚茨拉斐尔已经完全被干晕了。他的脑子里一片混乱，走起路来踉踉跄跄，失去了平衡。他走了没几步，瘦高个恶魔就抓住他柔软的手腕，拉入怀中，温柔地亲吻他甜蜜的脸颊，拂去漂亮脸蛋上的几缕湿漉漉的卷发。“你没事吧，天使？”他用安抚的语气说，与刚才凶狠的咆哮完全相反。“跟我说个颜色吧，小鸽子。”他恳求道，金色的双瞳深深地看着那双婴儿蓝的眼睛。

“嗯嗯嗯”是天使一时间能说出的全部，他来回摇摆了一会，克鲁利抚摸着他的头发，亲吻着他泛红的脸。深吸了几口气后，可爱的圆脸抬了起来，柔软的粉色嘴唇上露出了同样可爱的笑容。

“绿色，吾爱。“他说，伸出自己的手，轻轻地抚摸他英俊的恶魔的漂亮颧骨。

克鲁利笑了，那是一种真挚的幸福，让他们两个都被纯粹的爱所填满。

“好姑娘。“他轻声说，带着温情脉脉的爱意吻住了天使的双唇。

“现在快跑吧，我的小骚货……我一会儿就上去，还得收拾这个烂摊子呢。”他轻快地一笑，向乱糟糟的厨房走去。

“嗯——好的，我的主人。”亚茨拉斐尔快乐地简直要发光，向楼梯溜去，他的脚步现在稳定多了。

“哦，对了，还有一件事，天使。”克鲁利喊道。“别用奇迹清理你自己，甜心。”他说，宠溺地看着这个金发天使现在看起来有多么得罪恶又凌乱。

“我喜欢你闻起来像我一样”,他笑道，金瞳瞥到那曲线优美的大腿上流淌着的蜜液，又期待地看向那双蓝宝石。

亚茨拉斐尔的脸一下子涨得通红，感到圆润的鼻尖痒痒的。他点点头，丝滑的卷发随着他的动作跳动着，同意让自己就这么乱糟糟黏糊糊地等待他的恶魔主人。

“好极了…… _现在去吧_ ！“克鲁利吩咐道。

天使嗯了一声，飞快地往楼上跑去。

恶魔笑着开始打扫。

他开始在脑海里构思他要对他可爱的天使做的所有的恶魔把戏。

这给打扫工作大大增加了乐趣。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉斐尔在期待中等待着克鲁利打扫厨房。当恶魔终于到达的时候，会有什么邪恶的事情发生在天使身上呢？  
> 他对恶魔的行径可太混蛋了，想必没法轻易脱身。
> 
> 译者：天使缓过来了。  
> 阅读愉快。

克鲁利是说过，在他亲爱的天使去卧室的时候，他会打扫厨房。但他并没说过他会 _怎么_ 打扫。

平心而论，在他厌烦之前，这个高瘦的恶魔还真的亲手洗了几样东西，但他发觉当没有一个一丝不挂的金发天使在他身边不知羞耻地扭动时，这些琐碎的家务活并没有什么乐趣可言。

克鲁利优雅地一挥手，用恶魔奇迹发挥了作用，瞬间将厨房变回一尘不染的状态。碗筷和餐具全部洗净收好，台面和地面也打扫得干干净净，就连那些做好的纸杯蛋糕都被好好地塞进了特百惠收纳盒里，安然无恙地等着被亚茨拉斐尔带去参加晚上的聚会。

最后剩下的就是那条闪闪发光的粉色围裙，它还躺在地板上，自从被从金发天使身上脱下后，再也没被理会过。

脸上带着迷人的笑容，红发恶魔附身捡起那块薄薄的布料，举起它仔细查看。面料很精致，漂亮的丝带连接在简单的弹力布上，上面还装饰着粉色小花的图案。克鲁利笑着用手抚摸着它，疑惑不知天使到底怎么想的，居然能把 _这个_ 归类为衣服。

他不得不佩服他的天使对手，居然有勇气只穿这种放荡的装束。当初他们刚开始正式约会的时候，要从他身上弄下那个该死的领结都已经很不容易了。而现在，全凭自己的意愿就能穿得这么诱人，好吧，克鲁利不得不把这归功于自己。他喜欢认为是自己对这个文静的书虫产生了不好的影响。当然，他肯定会否认天使也反过来对他产生了任何一点好的影响。不，克鲁利还是一如既然地坏，至少他是这么告诉自己的。

他打了个清脆的响指，召唤出一杯黑咖啡，拿着咖啡漫步走到沙发边，跳了上去，奇迹般地没有任何一滴咖啡洒出。他悠闲地一边啜饮着咖啡一边抚摸那条围裙，脑子里只想着卧室里有个一丝不挂的天使，正乖乖地等待着他的到来。克鲁利的每一个细胞都想冲上楼梯，压到亚茨拉斐尔身上，但他更愿意想着天使绝望地呻吟着，在痛苦中等待着，就像他刚刚在这间厨房里等得一样痛苦，做着那些该死的小蛋糕，而他的脑子里想要的只有狠狠地操他的天使。

现在该轮到天使来等待了。

而他也确实在等待，而恶魔则悠闲地品尝着他的咖啡。大概过了一刻钟，克鲁利才终于把空杯子丢到水槽里，走上吱吱作响的楼梯，尽量不一次踏过 3 级台阶。

他不太确定当自己打开卧室的房门时会看到什么，但他很确定那绝不会让他失望的，绝对不会。

房间里静悄悄的，除了从床上发出的一声轻柔的呜咽声以外，他什么都听不到。在那铺着格纹床单的奶油色被子上，躺着一个饥渴的天使，浑身赤裸，在渴求中颤抖着。

亚茨拉斐尔跪趴在被子上。他的臀部在空气中高高翘起，两片圆润丰满的屁股直接对准了卧室的房门。金发披散在枕头上；红润的脸颊驯服地贴着床单。在他的身躯和柔软的床铺间，他的饱满的乳房挤压着，乳头消失在乳白色的肉丘间，在与亚麻布的摩擦中又硬又痛。

克鲁利的金瞳死死盯着那对光洁的臀部，他漫步在房间里，以他特有的蛇形的步子一丝不挂地走着。

克鲁利在床脚停下脚步，他在床边上发现了几样有趣的东西。“我们这儿有些什么呢？”恶魔打量着这些物件问道。

一根细长而富有弹性的手杖。

一根宽大厚实的皮桨。

还有一把简单的木勺，是母亲用来吓唬淘气孩子的那种。

“我以为……”天使有气无力地说道。他脸色通红，在床上扭动着，把头转过来，完全埋进了枕头里，掩盖着自己的窘态。

克鲁利笑着用细长的手指抚摸着勺柄，思考自己的选择，猜测着天使放置这些东西的理由到底是什么。

“来吧……告诉我，我的小鸽子。“他说，声音狡猾而诱人。蛇诱惑着小老鼠从藏身的洞里出来。

天使低声呜咽了一声，可爱地在枕头里呻吟着。他瘪瘪地叹了一口气，微微转过头来，尽可能摆出一副无辜的样子。

“我……我是个……是个坏孩子，克鲁利主人。”

克鲁利笑了，赞许地点点头。“你是。”

“所-所以……我想……嗯……”

“你想你该得到些惩罚？”

天使呜咽着点了点头，羞涩地咬着丰满的下唇。

“好吧……”恶魔呼出一口气，轻轻地拂过那些刑具。“你 _真的是_ 一个 _非常_ 淘气的天使……像那样诱惑我……你很清楚自己在做什么，是不是，小混蛋？”

“嗯嗯嗯……或许吧。”天使用小声说道，几乎细不可闻。那多汁的屁股晃动着。

“我就当你说了‘是’吧，我的天使。“克鲁利大大地咧嘴笑道。

亚茨拉斐尔听到那个占有欲极强的昵称，小小地哼了一声，那多汁的屁股又扭动了一下，转过脸来好看清身后的恶魔。他粉嫩的唇角挂上了一抹笑容，蓝色的双眸爱慕地看着身后红发的恶魔。

蛇眼直直地盯着他的眼睛，他们目光相接，写满了情欲，二者都想到了接下来要发生的事情。最后还是害羞的天使忍不住转开了目光，闭上双眼，把脸放回到柔软的枕头里。

“双手背在背后，天使。“克鲁利沉声说道，期待着。

乳白色的身体扭动了一下，天使服从了，听话地把手向后身躯，把他柔美的手腕放在后腰上。

“好孩子。“克鲁利夸奖道，爬上床去，靠在那不知羞耻地展示着的屁股上，他坚硬的鸡巴在刚刚被操过的小穴上蹭了蹭，他抓起天使的双手，用那件粉红色围裙把它们绑在一起。

“你知道吗，这件围裙 _太过_ 简陋，不能被归类为衣服？”他夸张地问道，高高的鼻子抽了抽，把丝带达成一个蝴蝶结，系紧固定住。“拿来约束淘气的小混蛋可要有用 _得多_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔扭动着，手腕试探着丝带的牢固程度，同时臀部向后挺，渴求地用他的阴户摩擦着恶魔硬挺的鸡巴。他肉嘟嘟的大腿间湿得一塌糊涂，克鲁利的精液还在慢慢地流淌着，让整个部位都泛着湿润的光泽。他呜咽着咬着枕头，极度渴望恶魔现在放弃惩罚，直接开干。

“好饥渴的小穴，哈？”克鲁利看穿了他的心思。他的双手包含占有欲，在他的身上游走，抚摸着他肉乎乎的侧腰，粗暴地揉捏着那可爱的小肚子。“ _如此完美_ ，”他赞叹道，无比享受地探索着这具备他爱抚过无数次的身体。

恶魔在快感中呻吟着，握住那美味的圆润的屁股，感到鄢颇十分沉重，他的削瘦的臀部很快就开始和天使的以同样的频率晃动着，阴茎沿着那道丰满的粉色阴唇摩擦着。

亚茨拉斐尔啜泣着，开始上下摇晃着臀部，扭动着，想让他的小逼吞下那根颤巍巍抖动着的鸡巴，拼命地试图捉住它，好让它可以插进他的身体里。

天使快要成功了，他能感觉到龟头离洞口只有几英寸的距离，然而克鲁利咆哮了一声，粗暴地推开他，远离那个湿漉漉的小穴。

“小混蛋！“他皱起眉头，深吸一口气，让自己混乱的脑子清醒过来。“ _必须得好好惩罚一下这个淘气的小婊子_ ”，他想道，稳住自己的情绪，重新开始检查刑具，“这个诱人的混蛋必须得为此付出代价！”

亚茨拉斐尔浑身颤抖，感觉恶魔的阴影又笼罩在了自己上方。邪恶的红发恶魔选好了自己的位置，是个可以狠狠地抽打他屁股的最佳位置。他哀怨地呻吟着，闭上眼睛，为即将到来的痛苦惩罚做好心理准备。

有什么硬硬的东西碰在他肉感的屁股上，吓得他轻轻一跳，然后又在某种光滑的木质物件的爱抚下融化成一滩。

“我觉得勺子是最适合这个惩罚的，你同意吗？”天使微弱地叫了一声回答了这个问题，恶魔笑了笑，继续挑逗道，“像你这样的小混蛋，是嘶嘶的……你要庆幸我没打算用上我的皮带，或是用肥皂好好地洗干净你的嘴巴。”

克鲁利笑着说，看着身下的金发美人因为这些词藻而呜咽着，在枕头里闷声啜泣着。

“嘘嘘嘘吾爱……你知道，你要是想让我停下的话，只需要说出一个小小的词就可以了……但是我不认为你想要那样，对吗，我的小荡妇？”

亚茨拉斐尔尖叫着从枕头里探出头来，一边紧张地吞咽口水，一边抬头看向那金色的双眸。“求你…… _请你_ 惩罚我，主人。”

克鲁利咧嘴一笑，什么都没说，突然把勺子“呼”地往后一挥，随着“噼啪”一声巨响，狠狠地拍打在那奶油般的屁股上。

天使哭出声来，紧紧地闭上泪眼，美丽的脸蛋痛苦地拧了起来。

通常克鲁利在惩罚时都会让天使好好计算打屁股的次数，不过他觉得今天就没必要这样了，他现在要给这多汁诱人的屁股施加的疼痛没有上限。

恶魔一边咆哮着，一边挥舞着木勺，一次又一次狠狠地拍打着，勺子交替着抽打在两边臀瓣和肥美的大腿，在那里徘徊不去。没过多久，雪白的肌肤就因为疼痛发红肿起，木头打得特别中的地方冒出了几道红色的伤痕。

“这。是。因。为。你。是。这。样。一。个。该死的。混蛋！”克鲁利一边抽打一边高喊道，在天使的抽噎声和木头抽打皮肤的声音中，他的每一个字都咬得比前一个字更重。

克鲁利没去计数，他只是一直打，一直打，直到他注意到木勺上开始染上血迹。他让自己放慢节奏，放下勺子，轻轻地揉了揉那对淤青红肿的臀部。亚茨拉斐尔在哭，他那痛苦的声音从来没有听起来如此美妙过。

克鲁利看得出来他的甜蜜爱情马上就快完蛋了。他把木勺扔到房间对面，换上自己温暖的双手。天使愣住了，然后定了定神，被他的恶魔柔软的手掌所安抚。他感觉自己的屁股在恶魔的爱抚下是那么地温暖，那么地灼热。

克鲁利轻轻地小心翼翼地爱抚着他的屁股，检查他的伤势。它现在发着红光，四处都是勺子留下的瘀痕。有一块位置比其它地方更黑，正冒出几颗小血珠。他用手指抚摸着那个地方，用了一点恶魔的能力让伤口愈合。

“ _嘘嘘嘘，没事的，亲爱的_ 。“克鲁利说，就像一个主人在安抚爱犬。“但是……这还不够，我的小鸽子。”他淡淡地说，亚茨拉斐尔哭了起来。

“就一个……因为你未经允许就高潮了……准备好了吗？“

天使深吸一口气，虚弱地点点头。

克鲁利用手掌抚摸着他的屁股，然后高高扬起手，仿佛要用全宇宙的力量狠狠地打下去。天使打了个寒颤，不知道自己是否真的做好了承受痛苦的准备。

伴随着“唰”的一声，恶魔的手雷霆万钧地挥了下来，然而，就在要冲击到那疼痛的肉体之前停了下来。他咧嘴一笑，轻轻地拍了一下。

“好了，小坏蛋。结束了。”他笑着说，重新开始用爱抚的手法揉搓着他的屁股。

克鲁利本来想一打完屁股，就生生地干死这个天使。但他看着自己魅力的爱人如此虚弱，摇摇欲坠的样子，心里不由得一阵酸楚。

“全都结束了，吾爱。”他重复道，然后轻轻地解开天使手腕上的束缚。

“你做得 _很好_ ，天使。我为你感到 _骄傲_ 。”他笑着说，俯身把哭泣的天使揽入怀中。亚茨拉斐尔在他怀里蜷缩成一团，泪流满面。

“ _嘘……没事的……我在这儿……你很安全_ 。”克鲁利轻声说道，抚摸着金色的卷发，把他的天使抱进了浴室。

恶魔转念之间就让浴缸里灌满了温水，水面上漂浮着丰富的泡沫，还有几只黄色的橡皮小鸭子。他轻轻地把自己和怀中的天使都浸入水中。

他小心翼翼地不再让天使的屁股受到伤害，让金发天使坐在自己的腿间，向后仰倒。他拿起一块毛巾，温柔地洗去他的小混蛋身上的面粉，糖和汗水，一边洗一边说些温柔甜蜜的情话。

亚茨拉斐尔的哭声很快平息了下来，他躺到恶魔的怀里，蓝眼睛紧紧闭上，丰满的胸部随着每一次深呼吸上下起伏。

“ _这就对了_ ，天使……现在一切都结束了……你还记得我们说的惩罚吗？”他轻声问道，用湿布擦拭着天使的胸口。

亚茨拉斐尔的声音虚弱而又破碎，回答道：“那-那就是……一旦被惩-惩罚过了……一切都会被……原谅。“

“还有呢？”克鲁利点点头，催促他继续说下去。

“然后我们继续？……”金发天使说道，他的脑袋还有点发懵，不太确定。

“是的，甜心，我们继续……你之前很调皮，现在你已经受过惩罚了……不准再干那么坏的事了…… _你被原谅了_ 。”他在金发天使的头顶落下一个温柔的吻。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，轻轻地、小小地点了点头，在水里又化开了些。

他们俩在浴缸里又待了一个多小时，水温一直奇迹般地保持在合适的温度。

亚茨拉斐尔特别喜欢橡皮小鸭子。

克鲁利笑着看他的天使玩泡泡和黄色小鸭子，他很开心。

恶魔再一次地感受到了他心中的那份温柔。

那个柔软而甜蜜的地方（sweet spot）。

只为一个人保留。

他的天使。


End file.
